Her Eyes
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: She walked out, wearing high heel cowboy boots, jeans, a checked shirted tucked in slightly like a cowboy with the sleeves rolled up and a cowboy hat." Paddison. Song-fic


_She's not afraid; she just likes to use her night light  
When she gets paid, true religion gets it all  
If they fit right. _

_She's a little bit manic, completely organic  
Doesn't panic for the most part. _

Pete smiled, watching as Addison stood in her kitchen in a pair of lacy panties and his t-shirt that he had been wearing the day before. She furrowed her eyebrows together slightly as she read the back of the box that contained the pancake mix. She had told him very seriously to stay in bed while she made him breakfast but he couldn't help but want to watch her cook. Pete stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched as she emptied the contents into the bowl, getting some of it on herself and jumping back before moving forward and making the pancakes. She didn't seem to care one bit that her nose was white from the mixture as she gripped the frying pan, sticking her tongue out to the side slightly as she concentrated before attempting to flip the pancake. Pete started laughing as the pancake ended up on the floor and Addison turned to look at him with a scolding look on her face, despite the smile her lips were curving into.__

She's old enough to know, and young enough not to say no  
To any chance that she gets for home plate tickets to see the Mets.  
Like everybody, she's in over her head,  
Dreads Feds, Grateful Dead, and doesn't take meds. 

Pete shook his head in amusement, looking at Addison wearing a baseball hat and one of his basketball shirts on over her tank top grinning at him. He was going to play basketball with Sam and Cooper and had asked Addison if she had wanted to watch the game. He hadn't expected to find her dressed like this. All he could do was laugh and shake his head at her before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.__

She's a Gemini Capricorn  
Thinks all men are addicted to porn.  
I don't agree with her half the time,  
But, damn I'm glad she's mine. 

Pete stood and watched as she yelled at him about something stupid. They were having another argument about something he couldn't even remember. He'd open his mouth to talk but she'd just start yelling about something else, pacing up and down in their bedroom, her arms flying everywhere to emphasise her point. She angrily pulled her hair out of the ponytail that she had been wearing it in all day and threw the hair band down on the side. The whole time she moved she was talking angrily about something that Pete wasn't listening to. He just watched her the whole time. He watched as she picked up her brush, running it through her hair many times to make sure she got rid of all the knots before she turned to face him, her expression angry as she declared that he hadn't been listening to her before he pulled her close and just kissed her.__

Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home.

She got the kinda strength that every man wishes he had.  
She loved Michael Jackson up until he made Bad. 

Pete came home one night to find Addison dancing in the living room in a pair of short shorts and a tank top. The song _'I Don't Feel Like Dancing'_ was playing on the stereo, making Addison dance around the room, grinning at him as she saw him walk in. Pete smiled, seeing her eyes glisten with happiness. Her eyes had been one of the things that had attracted him to her. He could always read her in her eyes. He could tell how she felt just by looking into her eyes. her eyes reflected her and in that moment they were full of happiness and love for him as she held her hands out to him for him to dance with her.__

Tells me that she lives about a hundred lives,  
Scares me to death when she thinks and drives,  
Says cowboy hats make her look fat,  
and I'm so glad she's mine.

Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home. 

Pete leant back against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for Addison. He had agreed to go out shopping with her and she was currently in a changing room, trying on some jeans and a shirt. There had been a pile of clothes that she had tried on before telling Pete to either put them back or put them in the pile that she was going to wear. He wondered why he agreed to go with her before she walked out, wearing high heel cowboy boots, jeans, a checked shirted tucked in slightly like a cowboy with the sleeves rolled up and a cowboy hat. She smirked at Pete and did a turn, putting her hands on her hips and Pete couldn't help but laugh at her. She laughed as well, letting Pete take a few photos of her before she commented that she looked fat in the hat and disappeared to change.__

She doesn't know the word 'impossible'  
Don't care where I've been and doesn't care where we're goin' to.  
She takes me as I am, and that ain't easy.  
She's beautiful. So beautiful.

And sometimes I think she's truly crazy.  
And I love it. 

Pete grinned, putting the helmet on Addison's head and made sure it was secure before he got onto his Harley and waited for Addison to get on behind him so he could start the bike. He felt her wrap her arms around his waist as he drove along the roads. He had never thought that she would love riding with him on his bike so much. She would basically beg him to take her out on a ride. She never cared where they went, so long as it was together and on his Harley. She'd asked him to teach her to drive it, which had resulted in her nearly crashing twice if Pete hadn't swerved the bike. She'd laughed and given up, happy to let him drive. Truth be known, she found it incredibly sexy when he was all geared up and on his bike. All she could think of was ripping his clothes off and making love to him.__

Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Always meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home. 

When Pete turned, looking up the aisle to see her walking towards him, the first thing he saw was her eyes. Her green eyes sparkling as she looked down at him, a huge smile on her face. He had looked into her eyes the whole time, never tearing his gaze away until it had been announced that they were husband and wife and he could kiss her. It was her green eyes that he searched for the whole day when they were parted. It was her eyes that always spotted so easily. It was her eyes that drew him to her so they stood on the dance floor, their arms around each other as they danced their first dance together as husband and wife.__

Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Always meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home. 

Pete smiled softly, looking down into the crib at his daughter as she looked up at him with her big green eyes she had inherited from Addison. The day their precious little girl had been born and had opened her eyes, showing them her green orbs Pete had been shocked. He never thought that he'd ever seen another pair of eyes like Addison's, but their daughter had proved him wrong and he was so glad. He loved being able to look into his daughter's eyes and see his wife in them. He loved them both to pieces. Pete looked up, smiling at his wife who wrapped her arms around his waist and cooed down at their daughter. He kissed the side of Addison's head, looking down at their daughter who gurgled and smiled at them, kicking her legs. He had his family he loved so much because he had been hooked by her eyes.__

She's not afraid  
she just likes to use her night light.


End file.
